Cheer Up, Haruhi!
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: "You didn't want to talk about it, so I did something about it." Mild Grimmjow X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, don't sue... This is written for Haruhi, just cause she's been sorta down recently. ILY!**

**Warnings: Lack of Nnoitra commenting, Nnoitra in the story line, minor GrimmjowXOC, kissing, bitchiness.**

Haruhi was pissed off, and Nnoitra'll be damned if the whole of Las Noches didn't feel it. Hell, just this morning, she'd been in to bitch at him for staring at her the wrong way. The worst part, Nnoi wasn't even thinking of that! With a shrug, he slunk down the hallway in a rather Spoony manner, keeping close to the wall, his hand having a death-grip on Santa Theresa in case the infuriated princess of Las Noches decided to Cero him through a few walls. She didn't seem to be aware that he was following her. In fact, she didn't seem to be aware of anything at all. From where Nnoitra stood, all he could see of her was the back of her silky brown hair, swishing slightly with every step she took. And she was walking fast.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes, and thought that was where all of Aizen's conditioner had went to. That had been yet another fiasco in the ever troubled world of Hueco Mundo. Not something Nnoitra wanted to relive. With a shiver, he continued down the hallway, keeping to the shadows. Haruhi made another turn in the hallway, heading to one of the more secluded areas of Hueco Mundo. Repressing a pervy grin, our beloved spoon followed after her, pointy boots pitter-pattering on the floor. The younger version of Aizen tossed open a door. It cracked the white marble of the wall behind it. Not too much of a reassuring sight. She strolled in, without really caring.

Just then, Nnoitra was knocked onto his side by something dressed in white. "What the fuck?" He hissed, sitting up, and causing the small Arrancar that had knocked him over to hit the floor and go sliding. He saw that the one that he had sent half-way down the hall was Vennession. "Ow. Geeze." Venn said, looking around dizzily. "Well that's what ya get fer knockin' meh ovah!" Nnoitra snarled, then remembered the pissed off Haruhi less than 100 feet away. He lowered his voice sheepishly. "Well I'm sorry, but I'm scared of her." Venn whispered, looking down to the floor, a red blush staining her cheeks.

"Whatever. Just stay behind me." Nnoitra said, getting to his feet, and grabbing the small Arrancar, plucking her off the ground roughly by the collar and setting her on her feet. As this was transpiring, the two looked down the hallway just in time to see Grimmjow go into the same room as the infuriated Haruhi. The eyes of the two in the hall met, and a thought was exchanged.

_Oh shit! This can't be good!_

"He's gonna get himself torn to shreds, or cero'd into oblivion, or both!" Vennession squeaked. "No shit, Sherlock!" Nnoitra agreed, starting to move down the hallway at a fast rate of speed. The Arrancar he left behind had to jog to keep up. There was no noise as yet from inside the room. Once the duet got to the doorway, they stood on either side of the door, and peeked in. This is what they saw.

Grimmjow walked over to where Haruhi was crashed onto a couch, her feet up on the small coffee table in front of her. "So." Grimmjow started off casually. "So." She replied harshly. This thing was off to a bad start, and it hadn't even begun yet. At least, not properly. "So what's bugging you?" Grimmjow asked, taking a breath of air, before sitting down next to her gingerly. Aizen's daughter had inherited his grumpiness and Byakuya's bad temper. That was for sure. "I don't wanna talk about it." Haruhi said, folding her arms across her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow asked her, risking looking over at her. "I said I don't effin' wanna talk about it!" She yelled at him, suddenly sitting up straighter. "Fine, fine." Grimmjow said, putting his hands in front of him defensively. There was a tense moment between the two, before Haruhi finally let out a long breath. Grimmjow did the same, not sure for just how long he had been holding his breath. She was staring off into space. Grimmjow took advantage of this moment.

He sonido'd across to where she was, and grabbed her in his arms, holding her tightly. Before she could react, he had jammed his tanned lips against her pale ones. When she opened her mouth to protest, Grimmjow slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the flavor of tea and banana-nut muffin in her mouth. Haruhi went slack in his arms, before she started to kiss him back. When they drew apart for breath, she gave him a funny look.

"What's that face for? You didn't want to talk about it, so I thought I'd cheer you up." Grimmjow said with an off-handed shrug, before standing up and walking out. Haruhi sat there on the couch, gaping like a fish out of water, before she finally recovered enough to put her hand up to her mouth in pure and utter shock. It was easy to assume that Aizen's daughter would be there for the majority of the next hour or three trying to figure out just what the fuck happened. Then, she would spend the next two weeks spazzing over the kiss. With a slight smirk, Grimmjow thought, _If it keeps her out of bitch-mode, I should do that more often. _

However, he was interrupted in his thoughts when he tripped over something right outside the doors. Getting to his feet, letting out some really colorful expletives, he looked down to see just what in the hell he had tripped over. It was Nnoitra and Vennssion, who had obviously been outside the door, looking into the room, undoubtedly witnessing everything that had happened in the room. At that exact moment, both of them were passed out from extreme nosebleeds. With a shake of his head, Grimmjow kept walking. Eventually, they would come to their senses and get off the floor. If not, someone would find them. And he hoped, for their sakes, that whoever it was, was not Haruhi.

**So this went on longer than I had originally planned for it to be, but I just had to include Nnoi in there somewhere. Lemme know what you think of it.**


	2. What The Flibbertigibet?

**Still don't own anything, Nnoi doesn't comment, cause he's still in the story line. Damned overgrown spoon.**

Nnoitra was in bed, curled up with his teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzums, snoring away contentedly. Unfortunately, his snores were loud and extremely obnoxious, traveling through the walls in Hueco Mundo easily. Hell, it might cause the entire Gotei 13 to come crashing in again with the amount of noise he was making in his sleep. He didn't have to be a vicious spoon with an overgrown axe. His snores and the stench of his feet would kill his enemies for him.

However, our beloved Spoonsie-Spada was unable to continue his rather refreshing nap, as a very small something ran into his room, shrieking like a banshee, before leaping up onto the foot of the bed, curling into the tiniest possible ball, and pulling the blanket over itself. Nnoitra sat up with a start. He could have sworn It was back to torment him yet again. Feeling slightly self-conscious, he shoved his teddy-bear under his pillow, determined not to let anyone, not even Tesla, catch him with such a childish thing.

With a glare, he yanked back the blanket, yelling, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Hiding from Haruhi. She's on the war-path. Again. As usual. By the way, your feet really stink Nnoitra." Came the reply. Nnoitra put his hand on his hip, forgetting entirely his need to be manly. "Oh yeah? I bet it can't be that bad. Come on, let's go." he said, slipping out of bed.

After taking a few steps, he turned around to see no one following him. With a sigh, the spoon turned around, heading back to the bed, and plunged his hand into the mass of blankets heaped at the foot of his bed, catching the creature he was seeking, and carrying it by the scruff of the neck, much like a mother cat might carry her kitten.

"Haruhi isn't _that _scary." Nnoitra said, strolling out the door, clothed in only his boxers, with Vennession flung over one shoulder, and Santa Theresa over the other. "Pfffft. You've never seen her giving you the evil eye and being all bitchy to ya." Venn said from her perch on the Quinta's shoulder, crossing her arms and pouting a bit. "Yer" Nnoitra said, slinking down the hallways.

"Dammit, it's cold! How the fuck do the ladies run around with everything outside?" Nnoitra asked, suddenly regretting hi decision to forgo his pointy elf-lord boots. At least those were warm. "I dunno, I'm not one of them..." The short Arrancar muttered.

Just then, they could hear the commotion up the hallway. Venn instinctively hopped off Nnoitra's shoulder, pressing herself against the wall and drawing her zanpakuto. Nnoitra did the same, rolling his eyes at the sight of his companion doing this. "What the fuck are you planning to kill with a hair-clip? An ant? A roach?" Nnoitra asked.

"How about your zanpakuto?" she replied coolly, inching forward along the walls. "But I have a giant axe thing, and you have this skimpy ass lil' clip." Nnoitra whispered, following along, confused. "Didn't mean that zanpakuto, Nnoitra the Nosy Nimrod." Venn snapped, scuttling away quickly before the Espada could catch onto the insults and threat that she had just hurled at him.

Nnoitra stood there dumb-founded for a moment, before realizing. His eye went wide, and he promptly covered his zanpakuto with his left hand, his right hand tightening his grip on his sword. Just then, from up the hall, Haruhi's bitching could be heard by everyone. It was horrid enough to make Baraggan hide under his bed, quivering in fear.

It sounded like she was bitching at Ulquiorra. "You stupid emo! Always frowning! Why don't you smile? Aren't ya so effin' happy you could piss your effin' pants?"

Slinking up the hall, Vennession bore witness to Haruhi standing there, one hand on her hip, the other gesturing about wildly. Ulquiorra cowered in the corner, trying to get as far away from the infuriated Aizenic creature as he physically could without running away like a little pussy.

"Ya weren't kiddin'!" Nnoitra whispered from where he stood, casting a shadow over the shorter Arrancar. "No shit Sherlock. Have you ever known me to exaggerate?" Venn asked, ducking back around the corner so that Haruhi wouldn't spot her peeking.

As both of them looked around the corner again, Grimmjow came into sight, just in time to see the very frightening sight of a very pissed off Haruhi. "Hey, what's going on here?" He snarled, crossing his arms across his muscular torso. "What the effin' hell do ya think?" Haruhi yelled, flapping her arm wildly, almost whacking the Sexta with it.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's eyes met in the hallway. Neither liked what they were going to have to do, but they were going to have to do it so that they wouldn't get blasted into oblivion. Grimmjow took a step forward, and ducked, kissing Ulquiorra on the lips.

However, this time, not even yaoi could calm down the mini-Aizen. "What the effin' hell?" She yelled, yanking off her sandal and whacking Grimmjow and Ulquiorra over the head multiple times. "Ow! Dammit!" Grimmjow yelled, holding his arm up to ward off the worst of the blows. Ulquiorra merely re-adjusted his hollow mask.

Snarling, Grimmjow stepped forward, catching the girl unawares, and slung her over his shoulder, starting back in the general direction of his room. He didn't get very far before she started to pound on his back with her fists, kicking him in the chest and stomach with her feet.

"Stop all that fuckin' squirmin', before I fuck you here in the hall!" The panther muttered, continuing on his way. After a few more steps, Haurhi landed a particularly hard blow right above his no-no parts. "That's it with you!" Grimmjow yelled, dropping her to the floor.

Turning around, he picked her up by the collar, throwing her against the wall before she got the chance to run away. "Don't say I didn't warn ya!" The Sexta said, a twisted smirk crossing his features. With a single, practiced movement, he used his sharp claws to shred off her uniform, leaving her in her undies.

Grimmjow licked his chops at the sight. To hell with anyone who may see what was going on here. This would just prove to them even more that she belonged to him. "You know what, Eff you!" Haruhi yelled, kicking him in the zanpakuto.

Yelping, Grimmjow used both hands to cover his wounded no-no parts, doubling over in pain. "Hey! I still fuckin' need those!"

Haurhi ignored him, zipping around the corner, running flat into Vennession. The force caused them both to go toppling over. This left Venn flat on her back, with Haruhi sitting on top of her in her undies. "Ouch." Venn muttered, before her eyes went wide as she looked down. "What. The. Fuck?"

In trying to get her face away from the other Arrancar, Haruhi had tried to brace herself against the other's shoulder. However, this did not go according to plan, with Haruhi's hand ending up somewhere she would never willingly put it.

Nnoitra was drooling like crazy. Grimmjow had just recovered from the kick to his no-no parts, and strolled around the corner, just to see that lovely, yuri-esque sight. He let out an appreciative whistle. Just then, Aizen walked around the corner, to find this. "What the hell?" He yelped, looking down at them in shock.

He ran away screaming, yelling, "Gin! Where the fuck are my meds? I'm hallucinating an orgy in the hallway!" Somewhere down the hall, Gin's voice could be heard, replying, "Ah shit, the only thing I have is for Ukitake's tuberculosis. I think I managed to mix up your meds. Again."

From somewhere else in Las Noches, the sound of coughing and choking could be heard. "Yep, really mixed em up." Gin said, adding, "Guess that means ya won't be getting' any tonight, Aizen-sama."


	3. Get Off The Ceiling!

**Still don't own. **

Grimmjow crept into Haruhi's room, on stealthy cat-like feet. Nnoitra and Vennession followed along, each keeping to the shadows. They followed the Sexta into the room, automatically attaching themselves to the ceiling to avoid detection. This was what they saw.

Haruhi lay below, on the bed, fast asleep. With every breath that she took, she snored the faintest bit. However, it was absolutely adorable, to such a degree that it made many fanboys, and yes, even fangirls, melt from the cuteness. The panther stopped, hovering over the bed, unwilling to disturb a sight like that. However, he knew that he must, in order to get what he had come here to achieve.

Reaching down, he pet the silky hair of the girl, smirking to himself. If that was the effect of drinking tea all the time, he should try it. "Damn Aizenic creature." He muttered to himself, before yanking back the covers. Haruhi squirmed slightly at the sudden cold, muttering, "Tea."

Grimmjow slipped into bed beside the lithe body, pulling the blankets around them both. Without further ado, he drew her into his arms, holding her close. She seemed to recognize the arms that were holding her, even in her sleep, as she snuggled deeper into the embrace. Grimmjow let out a contented sigh. This was quite possibly one of the places that he loved being the most.

Up on the ceiling, Nnoitra muttered, "I thought I was the spoon?" Throwing a glare in her companion's way, Vennession hissed back, "You are. What's that got to do with anything?" Drawing himself up to his full height, spoon hood included, Nnoitra snapped, "Since I'm to spoon, I get to be the one effin' spoonin' people!"

Grimmjow looked up from his place in the bed, to find Nnoitra and Venn arguing. Again. As usual. Not really wanting to get out of his rather comfortable spot, he chose to clear his throat. Neither of the two on the ceiling registered that the panther had cleared his throat. He cleared it again, louder, when neither of the two stopped arguing.

Disturbed by the noise, Haruhi woke up. "Huh?" She asked, making a slight squeaking noise. "Go back to sleep." Grimmjow said, glaring up at the two on the ceiling, as though daring them to make another sound. Nnoitra decided to flip Grimmjow off, however.

Upon breaking out of her sleep disoriented state, Haruhi looked up, only to catch sight of Nnoitra and Vennession _still _on the ceiling, and _still _arguing. "What the hell are you two doing up there?" She asked, sitting up in bed, breaking out of Grimmjow's arms. He sat up shortly after, not wanting to let his pet go for a moment.

"Watchin' porn o' course!" Nnoitra said, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Making sure that nothing inappropriate happened in here tonight." Was Vennession's slightly more tactful reply. When Grimmjow fixed her with an evil glare, she returned the look with just as much ferociousness as was humanely possible for someone of her nature, and added, "It was an order from Lord Aizen."

"And why the fuck should I give a rat's pussy about Lord Aizen's order?" Grimmjow asked, nearly frothing at the mouth. "Because that _is _his daughter that you're in bed with. Well... his and Byakuya's daughter." Venn replied, snatching her popcorn away from Nnoitra and giving him a sound whacking over the head with her sandal.

Nnoitra snatched the sandal away from Venn, in order to save some of his bewb-oriented brain cells. "I don't give a flying rat's pussy! You hear that? I don't!" Grimmjow yelled, attempting to stand up on the bed, only to fall over. "But-" the ceiling dweller started, only to have her popcorn snatched again by the overblown spoon.

"I don't give a fuck! Now get the fuck off my fucking ceiling, or else, I swear I'll kill you!" Grimmjow snarled, even as he lay face-first on the bed. "Fine. But just to tell you, Ulquiorra is in the closet taping this whole thing." Nnoitra said, as he threw his companion over his shoulder and high-tailed it out of there as fast as a 7 foot tall spoon could.

Grimmjow fixed his glare on the closet, before saying, "You have to the count of three before I cero you. One..."

"64!" Haruhi quipped, much to the teal-haired Espada's chagrin. "Three." He snarled, yet there was no movement in the room. "Fiiine... Looks like I'll have to use the secret weapon." Grimmjow said, righting himself on the bed.

"Your dick?"

"No." Grimmjow said, not amused in the slightest.

"Nnoitra's Double-D Rants?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Ylfordt's Undies!" Grimmjow yelled gleefully. Ulquiorra shot out of there at the speed of light. He turned to Haruhi, who was currently laughing her arse off. "Where were we?" He asked, trying not to laugh as she fell off the bed, still giggling.


	4. Lick

**Remember, Reviews = Love + Motivation for me to write, Flames roast my marshmallows. **

It was a very uneventful day in Las Noches. As such, Vennession decided she wanted to do something. And just then, who should be walking past but an unsuspecting Haruhi? Sneaking up on the unsuspecting Arrancar, Vennession took aim, and licked the Aizenic thing on the side of the neck. It let out a squeal, screaming like there was no tomorrow, and running away. Venn fell to the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

The Aizenic creature barreled straight into Grimmjow, still screaming, with one hand on her neck. She stopped mid-scream. Grimmjow looked like he had been slapped in the face with one of Ylfordt;s Undies. "S-She licked me!" Haruhi yelled angrily. "Who?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at the creature currently sitting on his lap. "Vennession."

"Oh. As usual. Don't you have a spray to repel her?" Grimmjow asked apathetically. "Well I know that Szayel has Tosen's Justice Rants B Gone in the works, but I haven't heard anything about Vennession's Licking B Gone." Haruhi said sadly. Then, a sudden thought occurred to her. When she looked up at Grimmjow again, it was with ultra-uke puppy eyes.

"What? What are you giving me those eyes for?" Grimmjow asked, suddenly wary. "She doesn't like other people's saliva. So lick it!" Haruhi said cheerfully. "Lick what?" Grimm-kitty asked, his eyes going wide as saucers. "Oh! Oh!" Haruhi said, doing her signature dance. "Side of my neck." the Arrancar continued, pulling her hair away from her neck and pointing at the place where the offending creature had licked her earlier.

With a sigh, Grimmjow licked the side of Haruhi's neck, leaving her to do some strange little happy dance in the corner, while he flash-stepped away as quickly as possible.

In Gin's control room, Nnoitra watched the screen with hungry eyes. "That's _all?"_ he asked indignantly. Venn and Tesla nodded. "Can you guys photoshop that into something more than it is?" He asked hopefully. They nodded again. "Good! Get me a copy of this, along with every other Grimmjow and Haruhi encounter, and photoshop it into some porn!" Nnoitra yelled, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Venn sighed. Soon, she would have to go shopping for popcorn. Again.

"I think you should make more than one copy of it." Tesla said, hesitantly. "Why?" Nnoitra asked, munching his popcorn cheerfully. "In case you jerk off to it too often and fuck up one copy." Venn said, in an obvious bad mood. "So that way you have a spare, as Venn said, or you can use it for blackmail." Tesla replied, sending a harsh glare in the way of the other Arrancar.

"Perfect! I love you two!" Nnoitra yelled, jumping out of his seat, and dragging to duet into a bone-crushing hug, spraying everything with popcorn in the process.


	5. Why Are You In My Bed?

Grimmjow woke up in the middle of the night. Something about his room felt off. Growling under his breath, he rolled over. And then was when he saw what was wrong.

On the other side of the bed, curled up into a tiny little ball, was Haruhi, snoring very faintly in an adorable way. With a sigh, the Panther poked her in the ribs. Once, twice, three times. She woke up. "Huh?" She squeaked, extremely uke. Even with the adorable puppy eyes, he didn't fall for it.

"Why the hell are you in my bed?"

"Cause it's warm and cozy and it smells good." Haruhi muttered, as she snuggled further into the blankets up to her nose. Grimmjow rolled his eyes before he face-palmed. "Damnit."


End file.
